The Defiant(AUVF)
The Defiant September 3rd 2012 "Sir we are approaching the targeting co-ordinates” “Drop us out of hyperspace lieutenant” ordered Colonel John’s “Yes sir” came Lieutenant Lock’s sharp voice. Colonel Johns looked out on the planet that looked achingly familiar to earth and sighed; he dropped back into his seat and looked on as the planets sun rose slowly into view. “Sir we’re picking up a transmission from the weapons research facility” “Anything new?” asked the colonel. “No sir” Colonel Johns rolled his eyes, he had not expected there to be anything new anyway. “Ok lieutenant perform the usual safeguard scans and prepare to enter hyperspace.” “Yes sir”. Leaning back in his chair the Colonel dissolved back into his memories of earth and his family, he felt a familiar sense of depression when he thought of England and London. “Sir scanners have just picked up a Wraith cruiser on course for this planet.” Said Lt Locks clipped military voice. Surprised out of recollections the Colonel said calmly “What’s their ETA?” it was a sign of his incredible professionalism that Johns did not let the slightest trace of fear or tension enter his voice. “Five minutes Sir” “What? Why haven’t our scanners picked them up before now?” “We’ve been having problems with the scanners override code, I only noticed now because I thought to quickly check.” “Send out an emergency transmission, we are one Washington Class corvette, we can’t hold off a Wraith cruiser” “Yes sir” “We will try though” He said over the speaker, for now his entire crew had been made aware of the situation. Then he saw the flash of green as a hyperspace window opened and out came a large wraith cruiser. “All batteries open fire, concentrate on hyperdrive section of the ship” He ordered over the comlink, still very calm. Railgun fire exploded onto the Cruiser causing small explosion to erupt over it like fireflies. Then they returned fire, a barrage of bright blue bolts of plasma hit the shields hard. “Shields down 95%” shouted Lt Lock over the racket. Coolant suddenly exploded out of the ceiling just behind him and Lock began to choke. “Get out of there Lieutenant” Ordered Johns, though he to was feeling the toxic coolant in his lungs “And launch all missiles” he ordered over the radio. The coolant leak stopped and Lock staggered back to his computer, yet as he sat down electricity sparked out the walls and hit him the shoulder and chest. Lock was lifted through the air and hit the opposite wall. “Medical Team to the bridge” Yelled Johns began to feel the adrenaline pumping through him. He heard “Shields down 50%” from somewhere then “Sir hyperdrive is offline.” The medical team attempting to resuscitate Lock was getting nowhere. The shields were beginning to buckle under constant fire. “Sir we’ve lost missiles and two railgun batteries, the shields can take much more.” He didn’t know whose voice it was but it sounded scared. “Evasive manoeuvres, perform a slingshot around the planets moon” ordered Colonel Johns, hoping they would lose then around the moon and not be detected by the scanners. They swung around the moon in a fast orbit; Johns noticed the blue light had gone. Breathing a sigh of relief he looked around to see who was here and noticed Captain Harrison standing over a computer. “Damage report” Barked Johns. “We have two hull breaches and most weapon systems are down” came the reply. “Continue in low orbit around the moon, with luck the wraith will be to busy looking for us to notice the ground facility which should have already evacuated” He ordered. Then he saw it. Looming out of the darkness came the massive Wraith Cruiser. Blue bolts began to hurtle through the space between the two ships he watched the shields flash and begin to flicker; it was almost as if he was in a trance. Then he heard a massive bang and was knocked backwards. “We just took a direct hit to the hull, shields are fluctuating, no response from the hyperdrive” Screamed Harrison. Briefly out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of green light then a yellow and black Egyptian style ship came out of it. “The Dakara” He breathed than there was a brilliant white flash than nothing. The LCS-311-09 Defiant was gone. By nich959